Different Universes
by iamnumberllama
Summary: While Percy is missing, our favourite heroes are teleported to Olymous. There, a guy named Mike tells them that there are many different universes, and seems fit to tell them that Percy J. is in almost all of them. Read the story to see what happens next:) It may surprise you:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revelations

10.24am | Camp Half-Blood

Thalia POV

It was a great day at Camp Half-Blood. The _Argo II_ was coming along smoothly. It was 200 feet long with a bronze hull, and a flaming dragonhead at the top of the mast. Two repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete were the main weapons. It had oars that could change into spears. Both Leo and Jake described it as "A spankin hot war machine", though Jake says this as he examines the old blueprint for the ship. The controls consisted of a keyboard monitor, aviation controls of a leer jet, dub step soundboard, and Wii remotes and sensor which controlled different aspects of the ship. The _Argo II_ had cabins for each of the seven and Gleeson Hedge. The mess hall is styled like Camp Half-Blood. There are also stables for the pegasi, however they were not going to be very useful, considering the fact that pegasi liked to roam around. Leo, the 'Supreme Commander" of the ship (repair boy really, just don't tell him that) said the ship would be up and running within a few days.

The person who had been working day and night on the ship (apart from Leo) was Annabeth. She has been making plans for the ship so it would be perfect. She gathered most of the materials, planned the distinct angle in which the white flag would be placed, almost everything. She put her heart and soul into the making of the ship. She told everyone she wanted the Romans to have a good impression on the ship-that was the reason for her actions. No one believed her. They knew she was trying to keep her mind off _him_.

She tried to act as if she was perfectly okay. "I'm fine," she has been saying.

Lies.

We saw how the light had light her eyes; how the smile that occasionally graced her lips were forced. We saw that she was breaking without him. And that was what motivated us to finish the ship-to see the girl get a grip and go back to her old fierce, scary self.

At the moment, Leo, Piper, Jason, Annie, Grover, the Stolls, Katie and I were resting on the beach, overlooking the sea. (The hunters were at camp). We weren't speaking, but all of us had a lot on our minds, I could tell. The war, deaths, and the fact that we missed breakfast. All serious stuff.

I could tell that Leo was about to say something dumb to break the silence when a note appeared on the sand next to us. It was totally black, striking against the white sand. The words were in white and in large font. The note was written in English so Piper picked it up to read, since the rest of us were dyslexic.

Piper cleared her throat. "Well, it says,

_Dear Demigods,_

_This is a warning to you that you will be transported to Olympus to see the gods. Do not be alarmed for you are not in any form of trouble. _

_The gods have received a letter similar to yours so do not fear, they will not injure/kill/maim etc. any of you in shock._

_Thanks,_

_Mike_

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish that word as we were transported to the glorious place known as Olympus. Sally and Paul were there too. The gods were all there, in all their glory, on their thrones, giving us condescending looks. For a few minutes, the gods and campers and the parents looked at each other blankly.

"You people are no fun," whined a voice from behind. The gods and us jumped and pulled put our weapons, pointing them towards the source of the voice.

A young man, maybe about 18, stepped out of the shadows, arms raised. He was about 5"10 with a medium build. He had tan skin and dark black hair. He was clean-shaven and his skin looked as soft as a baby's butt (fine. Bottom). What was startling about him was his eyes-they were like the galaxies. He radiated A LOT of power.

"The rest of the places I've been to the people were freaking out over who I was and stuff. You guys just stare at each other like yesterday's leftovers. Anyway, I'm Mike" the dude, Mike, said. Ahhh, he was the dude who sent us here. What did he want? And what did he mean by "other places"? He'd done this before? Send people mysterious letters and thoroughly freak them out?

"Yeah so long story short: There are different universes and stuff. Like in this universe, Greek and Roman gods exist but in another universe, Egyptian gods could exist and stuff like that. So it would be what you call an Alternate Universe. And I overlook them to ensure it doesn't get messed up. So, I'm kind of the controller of the universe, but not really. No need for all that" he reassured as we started to bow. "Get it?**[1]**" he asked. We nodded. It was pretty confusing and Mike clearly wasn't good explaining but I more-or-less understood everything. But why was he telling us this.

"Ok, so to answer your question…"he said, gesturing to me. Great, he reads minds too. "Every century or so, there will be one person who exists in more than 10 universes. A normal person usually exists in about three. Your friend, Perseus Jackson, is that special person. Every time this happens, I make it a point to tell the people close to him so they are aware. Because that person will be exceptionally powerful. I can't tell you while he's here as his life will become screwed up with the knowledge of his other lives. And since he's gone, this is the perfect time!" he finished gleefully.

At the mention of my dear cousin's disappearance, we all turned a little bit sad. However we were all shocked by the latest news. I mean, I always knew he was special and really powerful but to this extent? Wow. That's impressive. Speaking of the idiot, I wonder what he's doing?

'Oh, I forgot. You guys," he stated, pointing at us campers and Sally and Paul, "You don't know what he's up to, do you? Eh. He's fine. In the middle of a quest, but mainly still alive" Mike (what kind of name is that for a divine being?) revealed. Well, that helps a lot. He hasn't been eaten/killed by the Romans! That's great:)

"Wait…do you want to see what he's up to?" he inquired.

No, we don't. You know, because that's why we're building a ship to go to Camp Jupiter. Sure we don't…wait I'm not making any sense. Eh, we still want to see him. Shit. I'm talking to myself…nevermind.

"…you do. Okay! If you could direct your attention to the screen in front of you…alright!" In the middle of he throne room a huge movie theatre-sized Television appeared.

"Enjoy:)" he told us as he sat in a recliner with a box of caramel popcorn. I looked around. No seats for us.

Figures.

We sat on the floor as the picture/movie/scene/whatever started playing.

The scene showing was of three demigods and a giant in some sort of ghostly camp in an icy place. The giant had metallic golden skin, armour made from platinum links and an iron staff the size of a totem pole. His red dragon legs pounded against the ice as he entered the ghostly camp. His hair was red and braided with precious stones in it. He looked revolting, to put it in nicer terms.

One of the demigods, a girl, about 12 years old, was African American with shoulder-length curly golden-brown hair and gold eyes. She was marked with a glyph, the letters SPQR, and one stripe. She looked toned and fit.

The second demigod, a dude, maybe 14, had a large and stocky frame, a babyish face with brown eyes and black short hair that seemed out of place with his stout body and military haircut. He also had tattoo is composed of an image of two crossed spears above the initials SPQR and a single bar line beneath.

The third demigod was none other than Percy Jackson himself. He looked about the same. He was still fairly tall, maybe even taller, with jet-black hair with a grey streak in it and bright sea green eyes.

They all looked weary and tired but determined. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument with the giant.

The other dude was saying "Nothing for you Golden Boy. Except a whole lot of pain"

Instead of looking threatened, the giant laughed, "Spoken like a child of Mars!" Wait whatttt? Mars? Ares? You have got to be kidding me. "Too bad I have to kill you. And _this_ one…my, my, I've been waiting to meet the famous Percy Jackson." Oh great, put another name down on _Percy's list of enemies and people he has pissed off_.

The giant grinned which looked gross.

"I've followed your progress, Son of Neptune" Nu-uh. He's a son of Poseidon. "Your fight with Kronos? Well done. Gaia hates you above all others…except perhaps for that upstart Jason Grace." I heard Jason huff. "I'm sorry I can't kill you right away, but my brother Polybotes wishes to keep you as a pet. He thinks it will be amusing when he destroys Neptune to have the god's favourite son on a leash. After that of course, Gaia has plans for you." Really? Couldn't the kid get a break after saving the world once?

"Yeah, flattering" Percy raised Riptide. Sarcasm, where would we be without you? "But I'm actually a son of Poseidon. I'm from Camp Half-Blood."

I don't believe it. He remembers. He remembers! All of us looked so pleased. Sally and Annabeth both looked ecstatic. And I'm sure I did too. I mean, we all thought he barely knew who he was. BUT HE FREAKING REMEMBERS!

"Greek, Roman, it doesn't matter. We will crush both camps underfoot. You see, the Titans didn't think _big_ enough. They planned to destroy the gods in their new home of America. We giants know better! To kill a weed, you must pull up its roots. Even now…" I didn't really hear what he said after that. Holy shit. We are in trouble. The giants are smart. Oh my gods…we need to start planning like…_now_.

I didn't realise that I had zoned out that now the three demigods were talking to each other. The girl had thrown the other dude a stick? "Do what you have to. And, Percy…can you protect him?" What was the stick? Why must Percy, protect him?

Percy glanced at the huge army of Roman ghosts. "Against a small army? Sure, no problem." Excuse me, small? I know Percy's maths was bad but small? Really? Well I guess after the Titan war, these armies become too small for you…But seriously?

The girl said "then I've got Golden Boy" and charged the giant.

Frank unwrapped the firewood or something and knelt at the feet of this guy that looked like a buff version of Cupid who was chained up. How had I not noticed him? Anyway, I couldn't see what Frank was doing so I just focused my attention on Percy. He yelled in defiance at the ghosts as they closed in. He surrounded himself in the hurricane like how he did in the last war.

The new kids, Piper, Leo and Jason were just awestruck. I smirked. He waded through the enemy ghost people, knocking them away and deflecting arrows and spears.

He seemed to be leaving the other dude behind but all the ghosts were focused on him, for some reason. Huh. I'm not sure why. Shouldn't they be guarding the Cupid dude? I noticed that Percy was targeting a pole with a golden eagle, icicles frozen to its wings.

Jason gasped. "That's the legion's standard. The eagle. It was lost years ago and the Roman camp has been undergoing bad luck since. I just remembered, He found it" He seemed absolutely enthralled.

Percy knocked down the ghost holding the eagle and grabbed the pole. "You want it back?" he yelled. "Come and get it!" So, now I get why the ghosts were ignoring the other dude. They were Roman ghosts, according to Jason. So they would be more focused on protecting the eagle. Hmm, smart idea kelp head. But Percy couldn't fight the "small" army forever. Maintaining that hurricane was obviously difficult. Despite the fact that they were on an ice thing- a glacier? I don't know-he was already sweating. He'd lose his strength soon.

Percy overturned a chariot and destroyed several buildings with the hurricane. But every time, his hurricane attacked the ghosts, they just got up and attacked again. When he slashed them, they reformed immediately. Percy had backed up almost as far as he could go. Behind was a gate, and twenty feet beyond that, the edge of the glacier.

I realized after Cupid stretched and raised his arms that the Son of Mars has broken his chains. How he'd done that? I have no clue. After having a small chat with Cupid, the Son of Mars shouted "Percy! They can die now!"

Percy nodded in understanding but he looked really tired. His hurricane was slowing down and his strikes were getting slower. The entire ghost army had surrounded him, forcing him towards the edge of the glacier.

The son of Mars seemed to be in a dilemma. He didn't know whether to help Percy or the girl, who had yelled in pain moments earlier. The giant's staff sent her and her horse tumbling over the ice, crashing into the fortifications.

"Hazel!" the dude shouted. Ahh, so that's her name.

Finally, Percy yelled, "Go help her! I've got these guys!" he clearly didn't. The dude knew that for sure but he didn't say anything. He probably knew that an argument against Percy was just unbeatable when it came down to these things. So, the guy ran to help Hazel.

I didn't really believe what happened. But it seemed like the guy turned into an eagle, then a bear. Eh, I've seen stranger things.

After defeating the giant and tying him up and hitting him with a shield, the guy asked Hazel how far Arion (I guess it was her horse) could pull the giant.

Hazel just stared at him. "You-you were a bird. Then a bear. And-"

"I'll explain later," Frank promised. "We need to drag this guy inland, as fast and far as possible."

Helloooo. What about Percy?

"But Percy!" Hazel said. Thank you Hazel. Frank cursed and turned back.

When I saw Percy, my heart sank. His back was to the edge of the edge. His hurricane was gone. Riptide was in one hand and the eagle in the other. The army advanced forward.

"Percy!" the guy called out. Percy glanced over. He seemed to understand what had just happened. He yelled something that was lost in the wind. Maybe: _Go!_

Then he slammed Riptide into the ice at his feet. The entire glacier shuddered. Gjosts fell to their knees. A wave surged up behind Percy, a wall of grey even taller than the glacier. Water shot from cracks in the ice. As the wave hit, the back half of the glacier crumbled. The entire edge of the glacier peeled away, cascading into the void, carrying the building, ghosts and of course, my cousin, over the edge.

The screen turned black there, causing uproar from the demigods, satyr and humans. The gods just stood there blankly. But they did seem to be a bit curious. I was mad, not so much worried. I mean you show a scene of a missing demigod and then stop showing said scene once he may meet impending doom? Not cool. But Percy was the son of the sea god. So he's probably fine in the water anyway.

"Those of you who have common sense would realise that Percy's the son of Poseidon so he's fine in water" Yay. I'm not dumb.

Anyway, Mike said, putting down his now-empty box of popcorn "Anyone fancy looking at alternate universes?"

**05 November 2012 **

**Okay, so not the best ending. Anyway, this is an idea that came to me somehow…I don't know how. Haha but I've never seen anyone write something like this before. I don't care if you copy this idea but keep in mind that I came up with it first, unless someone else wrote seomthing like this before. Haha. So tell me who Percy should be in another universe. I already have Tony Stark, Fred or George Weasley, Adam Levine and others. **

**[1] If you don't get the alternate universe thing, just ask me. Cos I suck at explaining things. It always sounds better in my head. But I think you may get the idea as the chapters go on:)**

**I'd love your reviews to see how I can improve in future. And flames will be ignored:D**

**Thanks**

**Oh, and follow me on instagram: iv0ry_wishes**

**(the 0 in iv0ry is a zero)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lion King

Grover POV

The only thing I felt was the world spinning. And I don't mean when your turning yourself around and around really really fast like a kid. That's fun. When I said I felt the world spinning I meant it was like I was on a roller coaster and repetitively going through the loop over and over again. So yeah, not fun, and I wanted to puke.

When the world finally stopped shifting, I found myself, along with everyone else in a recording studio. There were a lot of people there, most of them adults. In the actual room which stated, "Live recording" there were two people. A British man, I think, with brown eyes and a young boy about 10 years old. The boy had sea green eyes and unruly black hair…wait, Percy?

"Erm…who are these people" he asked in a high voice(well, higher then I remembered anyway). Oh right, he hasn't gone through puberty. I could see Thalia snickering at his voice. Annabeth was just staring at him with her large, grey eyes.

Mike stepped forward confidently, and said "Hi Jonathan. We're just here to witness the recording. We all won a contest and this is our prize." He smiled warmly at Percy. Wait, Mike said Jonathan. Is that AU Percy's name here? It doesn't sound right but I guess I'll have to deal with it.

I still can't get over the fact that he has a completely new identity here. It just sounds too alien to me.

"Oh cool! Wait, all of you? Oh okay…anyway" Jonathan/Percy exclaimed after a moment of confusion. "Well, if you people didn't know, we're recording the voices for the Lion King. And…um just enjoy? I guess…"

Another man walked right into the recording studio where Per-Jonathan and the other guy was and told them a few things then stepped out. Jonathan and that British dude then walked over to two different microphones. They looked over a bunch of papers that looked like a script then looked at the man like "We're ready"

"Action" the man shouted.

_Jonathan: Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what?_

_British man: I despise guessing games…_

Guess we figured out the baddie here.

_Jonathan: I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock_

_British man: Oh goody…_

_Jonathan: My dad just showed me the whole kingdom. And I'm gonna rule it all. Hehe…_

_British man: Yes. Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know. _

_Jonathan: Hey Uncle Scar? When I'm king, what'll that make you?_

Ouch. That has gotta hit a sore spot.

_British man: A monkey's uncle._

_Jonathan: Hehe you're so weird._

_British man: You have no idea. So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?_

_Jonathan: Everything_

_British man: He didn't show you what's beyond that rise of the northern border._

_Jonathan: Well, no. He said I can't go there_

_British man: And he's absolutely right! Far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there._

_Jonathan: Well, I'm brave. What's out there?_

_British man: Well, I'm sorry Simba I just can't tell you. _

_Jonathan: Why not?_

_British man: Simba, Simba, Simba…I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favourite nephew._

_Jonathan: Pfft…Yeah right. I'm your only nephew._

_British man: All the more reason for me to protect you. An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince. Oops!_

_Jonathan: An elephant what? Whoa!_

_British man: Oh dear, I've said too much! Well, I suppose you would've found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all…Oh just do me one favour. Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place. _

_Jonathan: No problem_

He's sooo gonna go there.

_British man: There's a good lad. Now you go on now and have fun. And remember…it's our little secret._

I assumed that was the end of that scene when everyone started clapping. I'll admit this AU Percy could act. Our Percy could lie. Nope he cant do that either. The British dude stepped out of the recording room.

"Nala and Mothers to the recording room!" the man, who introduced himself as Ryan, yelled. A young girl and two older women got up and walked into the recording room. The young girl said to Ryan very playfully before entering "hey Ryan! My name's Shannon!"

"Not here you're not!" he yelled back. Shannon walked to the microphone next to Jonathan/Percy. They both stuck their tongue out at each other. Seems like their good friends. I glanced over at Annabeth and turned back immediately. She looked jealous and mad. Someone remind her that he's not Percy. Please? And that he's like…10? So that's like, being a pedophile? The main point is, she's freaking me out.

"Okay! Action" Ryan shouted. Boy, his voice is loud.

_Jonathan: Hey Nala!_

_Shannon: Hey Simba!_

_Jonathan: Come on! I just heard about this great place._

_Shannon: Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath._

Wait so she's…ph wait they're acting as lions. They're all naked. Anyway, the mothers lick them clean so…

_Jonathan's 'mom': And it's time for yours_

_Jonathan: MOM! Mom…you're messing up my mane. Okay, okay I'm clean can we go now?_

Sally looked kind of sad but had a small smile like she had a nostalgic thought, maybe when Percy was younger or something.

_Shannon: So where we going? It better not be any place dumb._

_Jonathan: No it's not! It's really cool._

_Jonathan's 'mom': So where is this really cool place?_

_Jonathan: uhhh…around the waterhole_

_Shannon: The waterhole? What's so great about the waterhole?_

_Jonathan: I'll. Show. You. When. we get there._

_Shannon: Oh…uh mom? Can I go with Simba?_

_Shannon's 'mom': Hmm…what do you think, Sarabi?_

_Jonathan's 'mom': well… _

_Shannon and Jonathan: Please?_

_Jonathan's 'mom': It's alright with me._

_Shannon and Jonathan: Yeah! Alright!_

_Jonathan's 'mom': As long as Zazu goes with you. _

_Jonathan: No…not Zazu…_

"Cut! Okay, so that's the end of all the speech in the movie. Now it's all songs"

"Yeah! Woohoo!" said Jonathan and Shannon while high-fiving.

"But…for the next song, we have to go from when Zazu mentions the tradition" Ryan continued.

"You just said no more speech!" Jonathan countered.

"Just do it." Ryan said

"Fine…" Same character as the Jackson…I'm hungry.

"Okay from page…59. Line 8"

"That's the most awkward conversation ever!" the two younglings whined. But with one glance at Ryan's face they shut up. The two 'mothers' stepped out of the recording room and they were replaced by yet another British man whom I'll assume would be Zazu.

"Okay action!"

_Zazu: Ah just look at you too. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savannah. You're parents will be thrilled. You being betrothed and all._

_Jonathan: be-what?_

_Zazu: betrothed! Intended. Affionced._

_Shannon: …Meaning?_

_Zazu: One day you too are going to be married!_

_Jonathan and Shannon: Yuck. Eww_

_Jonathan: I can't marry her. She's my friend!_

_Shannon: Yeah. It'll be so weird._

_Zazu: Well, sorry to bust your bubble. But you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations._

_Jonathan: Well when I'm king that'll be the first thing to go._

_Zazu: Not as long as I'm around_

_Jonathan: Well in that case, you're fired._

_Zazu: Haha nice try! But only the king can do that!_

_Shannon: Well, he's the future king._

_Jonathan: Yeah. Which means you have to do whatever I tell you_

_Zazu: Not yet I don't and with an attitude like that, you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed. _

_Jonathan: Oh yeah, not he way I see it. _

Some African style music started playing and before I knew it they were singing.

Simba**, Zazu, **_Nala_**, **_**Everyone **_

I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

**I've never seen a king of beasts**

** With quite so little hair**

I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar

**Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

No one saying do this **Now when I said that-**

_No one saying be there_ **What I meant was-**

No one saying stop that **What you don't realize-**

_No one saying see here_ **Now see here!**

Free to run around all day **That's definitely out-**

Free to do it all my way!

**I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a heart-to-heart**

Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

**If this is where the monarchy is headed**

**Count me out**

**Out of service, out of Africa**

**I wouldn't hang about**

**This child is getting wildly out of wing**

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm-

Standing spotlight

**Not yet!**

_**Let every creature go for broke and sing**_

_**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing**_

_**It's gonna be King Simba's**_ (at this point, Jonathan/Percy pointed at himself like"Im the star here! Back off!" then started laughing)_** finest fling**_

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait...

To be king!

After that song ended, I have only one thing to say.

Holymotherofpearlsandgoodnat ure AU Percy can sing really good for a 10-year-old kid! The voice actors and crew were just looking normal like that fact didn't matter to them(and it probably didn't) but the rest of us were whooping and cheering so hard that Jonathan started blushing.

"Okay! Calm down everyone! Sorry Johnny! But I forgot that special edition song…Hehe" Ryan revealed after we all shut up.

"Ryan! How could you?" Jonathan pretended to be hurt.

"Just go in there and do it. Mufasa and Zazu as well!" An elderly man with graying hair stepped into the recording room just as Shannon stepped out. I noticed Annabeth wouldn't make eye-contact with her which I couldn't understand because one, this wasn't Percy and two, they were twelve and she was sixteen.

"Take it from page 35 line 12! Action!"

Zazu, **Simba, **_Mufasa_

Chimps are going ape, giraffes remain above it all

Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall

Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks

Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said, "No thanks!"

We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch

Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch

This is the morning report

Gives you the long and the short

Every grunt, roar and snort

Not a tale I distort

On the morning report

_What are you doing, son?_

**Pouncing**

_Let an old pro show you how it's done _

The buffalo have got a beef

About this season's grass

Warthogs have been thwarted

In attempts to save their gas

Flamingoes in the pink 

Chasing secretary birds _Stay low to the ground_

Saffron is theis season's color **Yeah, stay low!**

Seen in all the herds_ Shh, not a sound_

Moving down the rank and file_ Take it slow…_

To near the bottom rung_ One more step_

Far too many beetles are_ Then…_

Quite frankly in the dung 

Aaaaaaaaak! 

_Hahahhaha!_

_**This is the morning report**_

_**Gives you the long and the short**_

_**Every grunt, roar and snort**_

(He bit his teeth and sang the last two lines like he was chewing on something)

_**Not a tale I distort**_

_**On the morning report**_

"That was just voice-straining…" Jonathan whined afterwards.

"But you did good, right?" Ryan asked cheerfully.

Jonathan stared at him expressionlessly.

"I'll take that as a yes…Hakuna Matata everyone! Straight into the song!"

As the two men walked out of the room, three other men walked in as well. They all looked normal with no special characters about them.

"Action!"

Timone, _Pumba_, [TImone and Pumba] **Simba**, _Old Simba_

Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_[It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!]_

Hakuna Matata!

**Hakuna Matata?**

_Yeah. It's our motto!_

**What's a motto?**

Nothin'! What's-a-motto with you?!

_HAHAHAH_

_Those two words will solve all your problems._

That's right. Take Pumbaa here

Why...when he was a young warthog

_When I was a young warthog_

Very nice

Thanks.

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after every meal

_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And, oh, the shame_

Oh, the shame!

_Thought of changing' my name_

What's in a name?

_And I got downhearted_

How did ya feel?

_Everytime that I..._

Hey, Pumba! Not in front of the kids!

_Oh, sorry._

_[Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze]_

_**It means no worries for the rest of your days**_

Yeah! Sing it kid!

_**It's our problem-free philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata! **_

Welcome! To our humble home

**You live here?**

We live wherever we want

_Yup! Home is where your rump rests_

**It's beautiful**

_I'm starved_

**I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra**

Err…we're fresh out of zebra

**Any Antelope?**

Nope.

**Hippo?**

Look kid, if you wanna live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey! This looks like a good place to wrestle up some grub.

**Eww what's that**

Grub! What's it look like?

**Eww! Gross!**

Umm…tastes like chicken!

_Slimy yet satisfying_

These are rare delicacies

_You learn to love em!_

I'm telling you kid. This is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities…ooh! The little cream-filled kind. And best of all no worries.

**Oh well…Hakuna Matata! **

**Slimy yet satisfying**

That's it…

Jonathan ran out of the room and sat next to Shannon mouthing the words that came next. When we all stared at him like "What just happened?" he replied "Well, in the movie, in this scene, I grow up in like 5 seconds and that other dude who hasn't sung yet is the grown-up adult me…person…lion…character …thing…yeahh"

Well, that clears it up. So I guess since his part is done we're gonna leave soon.

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_{It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata._

_Hakuuuuna matata! Hakuna Matata}_

We didn't even get to say goodbye before we found ourselves transported back to Olympus.

"So, how was it?" Mike asked.

"Well, it was peculiar to see the boy at such a young age being so free and unknowing to what he truly is or rather what he faces in another world. It was surreal. Seeing him and knowing that we couldn't talk to him the way we usually do because he didn't know us at all" Lady Athena said. That sums it up doesn't it? In a very sophisticated and unnecessarily long-winded way.

"Next is gonna be the alternate universe of this world" Mike continues.

"Wasn't the last one an alternate universe as well?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Well, yes it was. But this one is the universe that Percy would have known if something had changed when he was younger. Right so…movie time!"

**AN: I know that I'm not very good at writing anything but…I cant express my thoughts that well:/ Everything sounds better in my head you know. Mainly because in my mind it's a visual thing happening. **

**Meh. So review and stuff. Please give me critisicm and if you do tell meh how to improve:D**

**Twitter: Shivyrulerofpie**

**Instagram: iamnumberllama**


End file.
